


Ikaw Ang Paborito Kong Santan

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Playmates, Fluff, M/M, kids!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Bagong lipat sina Kyungsoo, ngunit wala siyang kalaro, kaya't isang beses na pumalayo sa kanilang bahay, nang makakita ng santan, yun ang pinagkaabalahan niya. Nmaimitas siya ng santan para sipsipin ang matamis nitong katas.





	Ikaw Ang Paborito Kong Santan

Hapon na at budbod ng Johnson's baby powder and likuran at leeg ng anim na taong gulang na si Kyungsoo.

"Ang cute cute ng baby ko." Ilang matutunog na halik sa pisngi at bungisngis galing sa maliit na bata. "Paamoy pa nga ng kili-kili."

Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso at humalik-halik roon ang kanyang ina na siyang ikinakiliti niya.

"Amoy suka. Asim-asim." Tawa ng kanyang ina bago pisilin ang matatabang pisngi ng anak. "Sige na, laro ka na sa labas. Wag lalayo ah?"

"Opo." Bungisngis ulit ni Kyungsoo nang yakapin ulit siya ng ina at pugpugin ng halik.

Pagkalabas ng bahay, walang bata sa paligid. Tahimik sa kanilang bagong tinitirhan, pero nakasanayan na ito ni Kyungsoo nitong mga nagdaang araw.

Dala niya ang kanyang paboritong robot na padala ng kanyang ama galing abroad. Kadalasan, sa harap lang siya ng bahay nila naglalaro at di kailanman sumubok na lumayo.

Liban ngayon.

Gumala siya sa ibang street. Sa kabila lang naman. Tahimik din roon at siya ay naglakad-lakad. Malalaki ang mga bahay sa lugar.

Malalaki ang lote, kumpara sa tinitirhan nila noon na subdibisyon na maingay dahil sa mga bata.

Habang naglalakad hawak ang kanyang toy robot, isang bagay ang pumukaw ng kanyang atensyon kaya't malaking hugis pusong ngiti ang kumurba sa kanyang matabang mga pisngi.

Tumakbo siya roon at sinilip muna ang tahimik na bahay bago umupo at amuyin ang namumukadkad na mga lupon ng bulaklak ng santan sa kanyang harapan. May dilaw ang kulay, pink at ang kanyang kaharap ay pula ang kulay.

"Woah!" Singhap niya bago ibaba ang kanyang laruan para pumalakpak nang tahimik.

Sa dati nilang tinitirhan, natutunan niya sa mga kalarong babae kung pano gumawa ng kwintas gamit ang santan. Pero hindi lang iyon. Natutunan din niyang bunutin ang malambot na maala-tinik na parte ng bulaklak para sipsipin ang katas nito.

At iyon na nga ang ginawa niya sa mga sumunod na minuto.

Bumunot siya ng isa, sinipsip ang matamis na katas, bunot, sipsip ng katas, hanggang sa naka-sampung bulaklak siya nang nabunot.

Bumukas ang gate at isang bata na nakasuot ng helmet at hila ang isang scooter ang lumabas.

Bubunot pa lang muli ng santan si Kyungsoo nang mapansin niya ang bata sa kaliwa.

Pareho silang nanlaki ang mga mata at napasinghap.

"Mama may bumubunot ng bulaklak natin!!" Sigaw ng bata na may-ari ng bahay kaya't dinampot na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang laruang robot bago tumakbo nang mabilis pauwi ng bahay, iwan ang mga bulaklak na binunot sa semento ng pinagpuwestuhan.

Sa kaba at takot, pumasok na si Kyungsoo sa bahay at niyakap ang kanyang robot sa tabi ng kanilang gate. Pasilip-silip siya sa puwang upang malaman kung sinundan ba siya ng batang naka-scooter.

Hindi ito sumunod sa kanya.

Napatakip sya ng bibig at bumungisngis bago pumasok sa loob at manood na lng ng cartoons sa TV.

* * *

Sa sumunod na araw na lumaba si Kyungsoo dala ang kanyang toy robot, pumunta sya muli sa bahay na pinagkunan nya ng santan noon.

Tahimik ang bahay. Pagsilip niya sa loob, ang nakaparadang sasakyan ang nakita. Walang bahid na may presensya ng batang naka-scooter noon sa loob, kaya't pumwesto muli siya sa harap ng pulang santan at humahikgik, takip ang kanyang bibig ng kanyang maliit na kamay.

Dating gawi.

Bumunot siya ng isa, sinipsip ang katas, bunot, sipsip. May halos sampu na muli siyang bulaklak sa kanyang lapag na wala nang katas.

Walang sumusuway sa kanya.

Lumipat siya ng pwesto at sinubukan naman ang mga dilaw na santan. Malaki ang lote ng bahay ng may-ari ng mga santan kaya mahaba rin ang hilera ng pananim nilang mga bulaklak.

Dahil malayo na si Kyungsoo sa may gate at abala siya sa pagsipsip ng katas, di niya napansin ang pagbukas ng gate ng bahay.

"Mama, yung bata nandito na naman namimitas ng santan!!"

Sa sigaw ng bata, nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang makita ang bata na masama ang tingin sa kanya. 

Sumipsip pa ng isa si Kyungsoo.

"Mama, yung bata oh!! Kinakain niya yung santan!!"

Dinampot muli ni Kyungsoo ang laruan at tumakbo pauwi. Sinara niya ang gate at nagtago sa gilid, yakap ang kanyang laruan habang hinihingal.

Hindi siya sinundan ng bata kaya siya ay napabungisngis muli.

Pagkapasok sa loob, sinalubong siya ng ina, "Oh? Uwi ka na?"

"Opo." Sabi niya bago buksan ang TV, umupo at dumampot ng throw pillow para yakapin.

Gusto pa niya ng katas ng santan. 

Siya ay ngumuso na lang.

* * *

Hindi pa natuto si Kyungsoo.

Dumayo muli sya sa kabilang street para sa santan. Sumilip muli sya sa loob pero walang bahid ng presensya ng tao.

Ngunit dahil di niya narinig ang pagbukas ng gate noong nakaraang araw dahil malayo sya roon, pumuwesto na sya ngayon sa tabi ng gate.

Ang di niya alam, nagtatago na ang isang bata sa loob, hawak ang kanyang water gun para hulihin ang namimitas ng bulaklak nila.

Habang sumisipsip si Kyungsoo ng katas, bumukas ang gate at isang water gun ang tumutok sa kanya.

"Huli ka!! Bang!! Bang!! Bang!!"

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Hawi naman ni Kyungsoo habang binabasa siya ng tubig ng bata sa mukha.

"Bakit mo binubunot bulaklak namin?? Bakit mo kinakain!??" Patuloy pa rin ang bata sa pag-basa kay Kyungsoo na nakapikit na at paiyak.

Binasa pa ng bata si Kyungsoo sa may katawan nito kaya umiyak na siya at tsaka tumigil ang bata sa pagbaril ng tubig.

Sinubsob ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa yakap niyang mga tuhod at umiyak.

* * *

Binaba ng bata ang laruan niyang water gun at sya ay kinabahan, di alam ang gagawin. Ginawa lang din naman nya kung ano ang tingin niyang tama.

"Jongin, anong nangyayari??" Lumabas ang ina nya. "Juskopo." Nilebel nito ang sarili kay Kyungsoo na basang-basa ang damit at umiiyak. "Jongin, anong ginawa mo?"

Tinago ni Jongin ang water gun sa kanyang likuran kahit alam niyang nakita na ito ng kanyang ina.

"Sus ginoo, bakit mo siya binasa?"

"Namimitas na naman po kasi siya ng santan eh tas kinakain niya pa." Paliwanag ni Jongin sa ina, ngunit sinamaan lang siya nito ng tingin kaya't nasaktan din siya. 

"Dapat di mo siya binasa!" 

Bakit siya pa ang mali? Samantalang, ang bata naman ang namimitas ng bulaklak nila? Hindi ba dapat sa bata magalit ang nanay niya, di sa kanya? 

Nakakuyom ang mga kamay ni Jongin, nangingilid ang kanyang mga luha. Di niya matanggap na hindi pinagalitan ng nanay niya ang bata. Tuluyan na siyang lumuha.

"Halika, hijo. Punasan kita sa loob at baka magkasakit ka." Alo ng nanay niya sa bata, ngunit umiiling lang ang bata.

"Mama huuuu." 

Hinimas ni Mrs. Kim ang likuran ng bata. "Tahan na."

Tumingala rin si Kyungsoo. Ang malalaki at inosenteng mga mata nito ay lumuluha.

"Kay cute palang bata ito. Tahan na, hijo." Sinuklay ni Mrs. Kim ang buhok ni Kyungsoo para patahanin ito na naging epektibo rin naman.

Hindi sna pinapansin si Jongin ng ina kahit siya ay umiiyak rin naman na.

"Ano pangalan mo?"

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga luha gamit ang kanyang damit. "--soo po."

"Ano, nak?"

"Kyungsoo, po." Ulit niya, mas klaro at mas malakas.

"Lika, Kyungsoo, punasan muna kita tsaka palitan natin damit mo kasi basa ka. Tapos, iuuwi kita sa inyo, ok ba yun?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at humawak sa kamay ni Mrs. Kim.

Pagkapasok nila sa loob, pinunasan at binihisan siya ni Mrs. Kim, gamit ang damit ni Jongin.

Samantala, nasa harapan lang si Jongin, pinapanood ang kanyang ina at ang bata.

Sa inis niya dahil mabait ang nanay niya sa bata, at hindi siya pinapansin nito kahit lumuluha rin siya, tiningnan niya nang masama ang bata.

Napalingon si Mrs. Kim sa anak. "Jongin, bakit ganyan ka makatingin kay Kyungsoo? Mag-sorry ka sa kanya. Hindi mo pa rin dapat siya binasa kahit namimitas siya ng bulaklak natin."

Hindi nakinig si Jongin sa ina.

Nakayuko naman si Kyungsoo at malungkot.

"Nak, makinig ka, mali pa rin ang ginawa mo. Dapat di mo siya binasa ng ganun. Mag-sorry ka na at hahatid na natin siya sa kanila."

Umiyak si Jongin. Pakiramdam niya, di na siya mahal ng mama niya.

"Jongin, bakit ka umiiyak?" Napabuntong-hininga si Mrs. Kim at niyakap ang anak na yumakap din sa kanya nang mahigpit.

Sinilip ni Kyungsoo ang mag-ina at siya ay nailang. Gusto na niyang umuwi na sa Mama niya.

"Shhh. Tahan na, Jongin. Mag-sorry ka lang kay Kyungsoo. Yun lang. Wag mo na ulitin yung ginawa mo kanina. Di yun maganda."

Tumingala si Jongin sa ina. "Love mo pa rin po ako, Mama?"

Pinunasan ni Mrs. Kim ang luha ng anak gamit ang lampin. "Oo naman. Di ba sabi namin ni Papa sayo, kapag pinapagalitan namin kayo ng mga ate mo, ibig sabihin nun love namin kayo? Kasi gusto namin na ituwid ang mga pagkakamali niyo, naiintindihan?"

Tumango si Jongin kahit mugto na ang mga mata tulad ng kay Kyungsoo.

"Mag-sorry ka na kay Kyungsoo."

Bumaba si Jongin sa sofa at lumapit kay Kyungsoo.

"Sorry. Di ko na uulitin. Basta wag mo na kainin bulaklak namin."

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo, pero sa gulat, niyakap sya ni Jongin.

Nanlaki ang mga mata nya. "Wag ka na kakain ah? Bigyan na lang kita ng candy."

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang kuko sa hinlalaki at tumango kay Jongin.

Sa likuran nila, masaya naman si Mrs. Kim na nagkaayos na ang mga bata.

* * *

Hawak ni Mrs. Kim ang kamay ng mga bata.

"Dito na bahay mo, Kyungsoo?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at patuloy pa rin sa pagkagat sa kanyang kuko. Gusto na niya yumakap sa Mama niya pero natatakot din siya.

Ganun din si Jongin sa kanan, natatakot na binasa niya si Kyungsoo at baka pagalitan siya ng nanay nito.

"Tao po!" Tawag ni Mrs. Kim sa bahay ng mga Doh. Di nagtagal at lumabas din si Mrs. Doh at nakita ang anak.

"Kyungsoo, anak." May pagkalito sa reaksyon ni Mrs. Doh dahil iba na ang suot ng kanyang anak at medyo basa rin ang buhok nito.

"Ako pala si Yujin Kim. Taga dyan ako sa Pomelo St. sa kabila. Kayo ba ang nanay ni Kyungsoo?" Tanong ni Mrs. Kim.

"Oo, ako nga. Anong problema? May ginawa ba ang anak ko?" Minatahan din niya si Jongin na nagtatago sa likuran ni Mrs. Kim.

"Kasi nitong mga nakaraan, namimitas ng santan namin ang anak mo. At kanina, itong anak kong si Jongin, hinuli niya si Kyungsoo at binasa niya ng water gun. Pinalitan ko muna ang damit niya dahil basang-basa siya. Heto ang damit niya." Iniabot ni Mrs. Kim ang paper bag kay Mrs. Doh na alalang-alala na.

"Naku, pasensya na sa anak ko. Pasensya na. Pasensya na." Paghihingi niya ng tawad kay Mrs. Kim at medyo nahiya rin sa ginawa ng anak. "Soo, lika dito."

Pumunta si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ina. "Nak, mag-sorry ka sa kanila. Wag mo na uulitin yung ginawa mo ah?"

Naiiyak na naman si Kyungsoo pero inencourage sya ng kanyang ina na humingi ng tawad sa mga Kim. Hinawakan sya ng knyang ina sa mga balikat.

"Sorry po. Di ko na po uulitin." Mahinhin niyang sabi bago tumalikod sa kanyang ina at yakapin ito.

"Okay lang, Kyungsoo. Jongin, nak, mag-sorry ka sa mama ni Kyungsoo."

"S-Sorry po binasa ko po siya." Sabi ni Jongin bago tumalikod at yumakap sa mga binti ng ina.

"Okay lang, Jongin. Basta wag na uulitin."

"Wag na uulitin yung mga ginawa niyo kanina ah?"

Tumango ang dalawang bata.

"Sagot?" Udyok ni Mrs. Kim sa mga bata.

"Opooo." Korus ng dalawa.

"Pasensya na talaga ah?"

"Wala yun. Mga bata eh." Ngiti ni Mrs. Kim kay Mrs. Doh. "Bagong lipat ba kayo dito?"

"Oo, nitong isang buwan lang."

"Hm. Kyungsoo, nak, kung gusto mo ng kalaro pwede ka sa amin laro kayo ni Jongin."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo kay Mrs. Kim at tumango. 

"Ayan, nak, may kalaro ka na rin. Di mo na kailangan mamitas ng bulaklak. Jongin? Punta ka rin dito ah, kung gusto mo makipaglaro kay Kyungsoo.

Wala rin kasi siya pang kalaro dito. Wala ata gaanong bata na dito."

"Oo, wala na nga. Halos mga high school o college na mga bata dito. May dalawa akong babae, high school naman na. Itong si Jongin humabol lang."

"Ay ganun ba? Itong si Kyungsoo, nag-iisa ko lang 'to na anak."

"Kaya pala mukha ka pa palang bata."

"Ay salamat." Bungisngis ni Mrs. Doh.

"O siya, uwi na kami, magdidilim na. Jongin, babye ka na kay Kyungsoo."

Kumaway si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. "Bye."

"Bukas Sabado naman, laro kayo ni Kyungsoo." Sabi naman ni Mrs. Doh at nagpaalam na sila.

Kumaway si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at Mrs. Kim. "Bye bye!"

Lumingon pa si Jongin sa kanila at patuloy pa rin sa pagkaway si Kyungsoo sa kanila hanggang sa lumiko na sila ng daan.

* * *

Sa mga sumunod na araw, naging magkalaro na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Pero mas madalas na si Kyungsoo ang pumupunta kina Jongin.

Nakasakay na si Kyungsoo sa scooter ni Jongin at minsan ay angkas pa siya ng kalaro. Si Jongin pa ang nagkakabit at nagtatanggal ng pink na helmet niya na ginagamit noon ng ate ni Jongin.

Pinapahiram din ni Kyungsoo ng mga laruan si Jongin mula sa paborito niyang toy robot hanggang sa kanyang beyblade na nag-iispark pa kapag bumabangga sa semento o kung anong matigas na bagay.

Masayang-masaya ang bagong magkalaro.

Sa mga araw ding ito, nagbigay ng halaman na santan si Mrs. Kim kay Mrs. Doh.

Ilang beses ding nahikayat si Kyungsoo na bumunot ng isang bulaklak para sa katas nito pero ayaw na niyang mapagalitan pa muli.

Hanggang sa isang araw, di na niya napigilan pa ang sarili kaya't habang hinahanap ni Jongin ang laruan niyang maliit na sasakyan sa loob na gusto niyang ipakita kay Kyungsoo, humarap si Kyungsoo sa lupon ng pulang santan, bumunot ng isa at tumikim ng katas nito.

Miss na miss na niya ang napakatamis na katas ng santan. 

"Kyungsoo--" Naaktuhan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na sumisipsip sa bulaklak.

Agad tumayo si Kyungsoo at tinago ang mga kamay sa likod. 

Lumapit si Jongin sa kanya. "Masarap ba yung santan, Kyungie?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at sinayaw-sayaw ang sarili habang nakanguso. Handa na siyang mapagalitan at isumbong muli ni Jongin kay Mrs. Kim.

Pero hindi iyon nangyari.

Bumunot si Jongin ng bulaklak. "Pano to kainin?" 

Sa gulat ni Kyungsoo, sinubo ni Jongin nang buo ang bulaklak.

"Nini, diiii ganyan!!"

Dinura ni Jongin ang bulaklak. "E pano!?"

Pumitas ng isang bulaklak si Kyungsoo at dinukot ang tinik ng bulaklak tsaka sinipsip ang butil ng katas nito.

"Anong ginawa mo?" Takang-taka pa rin si Jongin.

Kumuha ulit si Kyungsoo ng bulaklak, kinuha ang tinik at nilapit ito sa bibig ni Jongin. "Ah. Sipsipin mo."

Sumunod si Jongin at sinipsip ang tinik ng santan. Nanlaki ang mga mata nito.

Mhmm! Ano yun? Bakit may matamis?"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at sinubuan pa ulit si Jongin nang paulit-ulit. "Di ko rin alam ano yun basta masarap!"

"Ang sarap nga!"

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo nang malaki. "Pwede din tayo gumawa ng bracelet. Gusto mo?"

"Pano?"

"Nini, baka magalit Mama mo namimitas tayo bulaklak niya?"

"Diii yan. Di naman kita susumbong."

"Pramis?"

"Pramis."

"Ano gusto mo kulay? Red, yellow, pink?"

"Mhm. Red!"

Pumitas ang dalawa ng isang lupon ng santan at lumayo sa harap nila Jongin para di sila mahuli ni Mrs. Kim.

Umupo sila sa semento, sa gutter ng kalsada at pinanood ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na pagdugtong-dugtungin ang mga bulaklak.

"Tapos na!" Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo at tsaka humarap kay Jongin. Sinuot nya ang ginawa sa palapulsuhan ng kalaro. "Yey, may bracelet ka na!" Palakpak ni Kyungsoo.

"Wow, ang galing mo naman, Kyungsoo!"

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa mga pisngi habang bumubungisngis.

"Pano ka? Wala ka ganito?"

"Ayaw ko ng bracelet gusto ko korona."

"Korona?"

"Hm!"

Pinanood muli ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

"Tapos na!!" tawa ni Kyungsoo na may galak nang ipatong niya ang ginawang korona sa kanyang ulo.

"Woah! Ang galing!" Tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Jongin kaya namitas pa siya ng isang lupon ng santan na kulay pink at ginawan si Kyungsoo ng bracelet at sinuot niya ito sa kanya.

Gumawa rin ng korona pa si Kyungsoo para kay Jongin para pareho na silang meron. Kaya't sa huli, nagpanggap sila na hari at reyna ng mga santan hanggang sa paglubog ng araw.

  


///

Araw ng Linggo at galing sa pamamalengke si Kyungsoo.

Nang makarating sa bahay, nakaabang na sa bintana ang mga anak na kambal na babae.

"Please, Papa? Ayaw po kasi kami palabasin ni Daddy Nini."

Lumabas si Jongin mula sa loob. "Sumagot na ba si Papa Soo niyo?" 

"Kumain na ba sila, mahal?"

"Oo, nilutuan ko champorado."

Kinuha ni Jongin ang bayong mula sa asawa at binuhat iyon sa loob.

"Please, please, Papa?" Pagmamakaawa ng kambal habang nakatingala sa kanya.

"O sige, sige, pag tinawag ko kayo papasok na ah?"

"Yey!!" 

"Wag lalayo!" Paalala niya sa kambal at tiningnan muna ang dalawa kung san sila patungo. Gaya ng inaasahan, papunta sila sa kanilang mga kalaro na nasa labas na sa kanilang subdibisyon.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at pumasok na sa loob para mag-ayos ng pinamalengke at para makapagluto na ng kanilang uulamin.

Habang nagtutulungan silang mag-asawa sa pag-aayos ng mga pinamili, narinig nila ang mga bata na bumalik na.

Pumasok ang kambal sa kusina.

"Oh, ba't bumalik na agad kayo?" Tanong ni Jongin sa mga anak.

Napalingon din si Kyungsoo sa kambal at dun niya nakita ang ikinagulat niya.

Bumubungisngis ang kambal bago lumapit sa kanila.

"Papa, tikman mo po."

"Daddy, ikaw din!" Sabay nilang alok sa mga magulang, lahad ang isang dinukot na tinik ng pulang santan para ipatikim sa kanila ang katas nito.

Hinayaan ng mag-asawa na patikimin sila ng kambal.

"Mhm! Ang sarap!" Sabi ni Jongin sa mga anak, kunwaring ngayon lang ito natikman para maipakita ang reaksyong pagkamangha.

"Di ba, Daddy? Tas look po oh, may bracelet po kami ni Kyungmi!" Pinakita ng anak nila ang suot nitong bracelet na gawa sa santan.

"Ako din po!" Bungisngis naman ni Hyemi habang pinapakita ang nakapulupot sa kanilang mga palapulsuhan.

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at nag-usap ang kanilang mga mata at mga ngiti na tanging ang bawat isa lang ang nakakaintindi.

Nilebel ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa kambal at hinawakan niya ang mga ito sa braso. "Hyemi, Kyungmi, kanino kayo pumitas ng santan? Magpapaalam kayo sa may-ari ah? Wag basta basta magbubunot ng bulaklak at wag niyo rin uubusin, naiintindihan?" 

"Opo." Korus ng dalawa bago nagtinginan.

"Bigay po sa amin 'to ni Ara, Papa, di po kami namitas."

"Kahit na. Basta alalahanin ang sinabi ko. Wag basta-basta mamimitas ng bulaklak sa kung san-san."

Nakasandal sa counter si Jongin, tiklop ang mga kamay habang pinapanood ang mag-aama.

"Opo, Papa. Di po kami pipitas."

"Sige na, labas na kayo. Tawagin ko kayo mamaya."

Pagkalabas ng mga bata, tumayo nang tuwid si Kyungsoo at nilingon si Jongin na papalapit sa kanya at yumakap sa kanyang likuran.

"Naaalala ko tuloy nung bata tayo, Kyungie."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo at humalik sa labi ng asawa. "Ako rin. Di na tayo mga bata. Mga anak naman natin ngayon ang nahuhumaling sa santan."

"At sila naman ngayon ang kakain ng santan."

"Kain ka dyan. Ikaw nga tong literal na kinain yung bulaklak noon."

"Luh, niluwa ko naman. Kala ko kasi kinakain mo yung bulaklak di yung katas."

Tumawa ang dalawa at kiniskis ang kanilang mga ilong.

"Pero lam mo ba ano na paborito kong katas ngayon?"

Umalis na si Kyungsoo sa hawak ng asawa. "Hay nako, Jongin, tigilan mo ko sa katas katas mo dyan. Tulungan mo na ako maghugas ng mga pinamili ko."

Ngumuso si Jongin at sumunod na lang sa asawa.

"Lam mo, mahal, magtanim na rin kaya tayo ng santan?"

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti, "Naiisip ko na nga rin yan."

Hinagkan na naman ni Jongin ang asawa.

"E paborito kong santan, mahal, lam mo ba kung ano?"

Parang alam na ni Kyungsoo ang sagot, pero gusto pa rin niya ito marinig sa mismong bibig ng asawa. "Ano?"

Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin. "Ikaw."

At nagtagpo ang kanilang mga labi.


End file.
